Comprobaciones
by Leeran
Summary: Todo lo que quería Tsuna en aquel momento era una comprobación. Una comprobación acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de Gokudera hacia él.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de KHR no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la grandiosa Akira Amano. Go Worship! :D

**Advertencias:** Shonen-Ai (Relación Chico/Chico, pero sin contenido sexual de ningún tipo). Sin spoilers. O a lo sumo, Spoilers hasta el Arco de los Anillos.

**Notas: **Tenía ganas de escribir esta pareja one-sided... Pero no del lado de Gokudera 8D. Más que nada porque mi Cosito no recibe suficiente amor por parte de Tsuna, así que quería vengarme (wtf xD). Si parece delirante el fic... se me ocurrió a las cinco de la mañana, que no les extrañe *gota*. Me disculpo desde ya por posible OoC *insegura*.

**Comprobaciones.**

Una comprobación. Eso era todo lo que quería en aquel instante.

Ya le habían hecho algunas veces comentarios de aquel tipo, generalmente en broma. De que la lealtad de Gokudera hacia él en realidad escondía "otros sentimientos". No era que nadie realmente lo creyera, eran simples e inocentes chistes. Pero igualmente lo habían hecho reflexionar.

Y aquella situación, aquella _posibilidad_ no lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿Y qué si era cierto? Había demasiadas cosas implícitas en eso. Demasiadas cosas que podrían pasar, que podrían _estar pasando_, y de las que él no se había percatado. Definitivamente no era bueno.

Tsuna no quería vivir con la duda. Quería una comprobación. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él no era bueno planeando, generalmente se iba por algo más directo, y en aquella situación definitivamente no serviría. _Algo_ debía hacer, eso estaba más que seguro, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué podía hacer que realmente funcionara?

No tuvo que pensar en nada, la verdad. La situación surgió sola, por acción del azar. Y cumplió perfectamente con su cometido.

Como solía ocurrir en su vida últimamente, todo el mundo se había juntado en su casa a pasar el rato. Como solía ocurrir, varios se fueron tarde o temprano, y otros se quedaron. Como _también_ solía ocurrir, su madre terminó invitando a los que quedaban a cenar. Y, por último, como solía ocurrir todos habían pasado de estar en la habitación de Tsuna, a dispersarse por la casa, hacer idioteces e irse por la tangente.

En su cuarto ahora sólo quedaban Reborn y Gokudera, quienes estaban discutiendo cosas ridículas de la Mafia, y él, que había tenido que decidir entre soportar a Lambo o soportar a esos dos. Ahora que estaba escuchando muchas cosas que realmente no quería escuchar, comenzaba a replantearse su decisión, a decir verdad. Las idioteces de Lambo no podían ser tan malas si estaba con el resto del grupo también.

Pero no había terminado de decidir ir con los niños, que Reborn interrumpió sus pensamientos bruscamente.

—Inútil Tsuna, escucha cuando se te habla, es importante —le regañó su tutor, al tiempo que lo golpeaba con fuerza en la espalda.

Y como la fuerza de Reborn solía ser demasiado bruta para alguien tan torpe como Tsuna, éste terminó cayendo divertidamente al suelo, algo que no era raro. En realidad lo _nuevo_ de aquella situación era que no había caído exactamente sobre el suelo, sino más bien sobre Gokudera, a quien había tenido en frente hasta ese momento.

Tsuna no fue demasiado conciente de que aquella era una más que perfecta comprobación. Porque la cercanía entre ambos chicos, en aquella ya de por sí bastante comprometedora posición, era... considerable.

Pero la mente de Tsuna estaba más preocupada por el dolor de su espalda en un principio, como para fijarse en lo ocurrido.

—Ouuuch.

—¡Décimo! ¿Estás bien?

Fue ahí cuando advirtió lo que estaba sucediendo. Y que debía aprovecharlo.

Mas lo que rápidamente pudo percibir al fijarse en Gokudera no fue lo que esperaba. Sí, su guardián estaba preocupado por él, pero simplemente eso: preocupado. No estaba sonrojado (a diferencia de Tsuna ahora) ni parecía haberse percatado de la posición en la que estaba más que en un sentido de incomodidad. Sólo eso.

El futuro jefe de los Vongola se levantó rápidamente (arrepintiéndose del acto y sobándose el área donde le habían golpeado luego), y respondió:

—Sí, estoy bien… algo.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a los golpes, inútil. Hasta Lambo se acostumbra más rápido que tu.

—¡Oye, eso _sí_ que no es cierto!

Y aunque rápidamente la situación volvió a la normalidad, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que había obtenido su deseada comprobación. Sí, había comprobado que los sentimientos de Gokudera hacia él eran exactamente los que el guardián expresaba. Al contrario, quien tenía "otros sentimientos ocultos" era Tsuna mismo.

Su comprobación definitivamente le había dado más de lo que había pedido, y no en el buen sentido.


End file.
